Printed circuit boards may be coupled, either permanently or semi-permanently, to external devices or circuits. Semi-permanent coupling can be achieved through a selectively releasable mechanical coupling (e.g., attaching an alligator clip). However, such mechanical coupling may involve precise aiming and alignment. Furthermore, in some situations the mechanical coupling can accidently become mechanically disengaged.